Overview There has been a longtime commitment to provide pilot funds for type li translational research through the Diabetes Research and Training Center-Prevention and Control (DRTC-P&C) Core. We will now further enhance type 11 translational research through the Washington University Center for Diabetes Translation Research (WU-CDTR) Pilot and Feasibility Program (PFP), This program will be available to WU-CDTR members located within or affiliated with Washington University (WUSTL), as well as regionally (University of MO School of Journalism-MSJ) and nationally (National Congress of American Indians-NCAI).